1. Field
This invention relates to a control apparatus for a cam mechanism which carries out clutch driving, and particularly to a control apparatus for a clutch driving mechanism which allows, when a cam position of a cam mechanism is detected by an angle sensor, accurate detection to be carried out with a simple and less expensive configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional cam mechanism, a mechanism is available wherein rotation of a motor is converted into back and forth linear motion of a control shaft by a cam; the lift of an intake valve or an exhaust valve is adjusted by the position of the control shaft in an axial direction. Such a configuration is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3962989). This mechanism is configured such that the operation range of the cam is specified to a predetermined range (90 degrees) by adjusting the gear ratio of a rotating member for rotating the cam in accordance with a detection range from an angle sensor.